The Randomness of Obsessed Girls!
by NoT cRaZy
Summary: umm this started a out as a joke it has been written by me and Not A Monkey and it has us in it its funny i assure you! well i think it is anyway... well its about 2 muggle girls who get sucked through a portal into hogwarts


A/N: Howdy y'all! This is random and has no point plus the characters are not mine! Even tho J.K Rowling is stealing my thoughts… ne who I own nothing but me… actually I don't even own me! Not A Monkey owns me!

Disclaimer: again NOT MINE

Hannah laughed as she sat down with a bowl of ice cream. Lauren then poked her until Hannah fed her and then they switched on the Third Harry Potter movie. Then there was silence.

"Holy crap dude," Hannah says turning to Lauren "you broked it!" And Lauren laughed. Then the lights went off. "What did you do this time Hannah?" Lauren teased and then the Tv turned on. Harry Potter was on the screen and was staring at them. Hannah squealed and Lauren blinked. "Holy Crap Duuuude!"

Hannah giggled. "We need lollies" Lauren decided. Hannah titled her head. "LOOOOOOOOOOOLLIES" Lauren hollered. "Look at the shiny lights" Hannah giggled.

Lauren went up to the screen and touched the lights. The screen rippled. "Look its water" Lauren giggled. "We can go swimming" Hannah said pushing her into the screen. Lauren held onto Hannah's hand and they both went through the screen.

"Where the hell are we?" Lauren asked and Hannah laughed again. "I think I sniffed a little too much." And Lauren lost the plot. Soon they fell onto a floor again and they both were crying they were laughing that hard.

"What's so funny?" Asks a voice and Hannah lost any grip she had. They rolled on the floor gasping out words like "Lollies" and "Sniffed"

When Lauren had calmed down enough she got up to face the other person. When she saw Harry Potter her face went white and her eyes widen. Then she began to laugh again. Hannah did as well not being able to control it.

"I don't think we are in Kansas anymore toto." Hannah said and Lauren giggled uncontrollably. Hannah got up. She walked over to Harry and said "Wow your cute!" she winked. He blushed. "Where the fuck are we?" Lauren asked. "Not where we were 5 minutes ago" Hannah pointed out stupidly. "Who are you?" Harry asked. "I'm Hannah and this is Lauren" Hannah said enthusiastically. "Ok then" Harry sighed. "This place smells funny" Lauren pointed out. Harry hiccupped.

"Well thanks for that Harry." Hannah said sarcastically. "Your sooo helpful in our time of need." And then Lauren laughed again. Harry stared at her and then slowly raised his wand. Hannah and Lauren stared at it instead.

"Are you coming Harry?" Called a voice from outside the door and then they came in. "Tea is ready and- Holy crap dude!" Ron said and stopped. Hannah snorted.

"Well I said the same not a few minutes ago." Lauren said and walked over to him. "Nice to meet you Ron, I'm Harry's groin buddy and Draco Malfoy's… 'Friend'" And Hannah laughed again. "And I'm Malfoy's groin buddy but he doesn't like to tell everyone that he shares." Hannah said. Ron raised his wand and Lauren moulded into him.

"You smell good." She whispered and licked him "Taste good too."

Harry rolled his eyes at Lauren and Ron. "Well this changes everything doesn't it?" Ron said. "Oh get a room" Harry said disgusted. "We could get a room" Hannah whispered in his ear, seductively. Harry smirked. Then he threw Hannah and Lauren into a corner and pointed the wand at them.

"We have to take them to Dumbledore." He said and Ron who had gone all red, slowly went back to normal.

"You're right!" He said and cleared his throat. "They could be death eaters." And at that terminology Hannah and Lauren cracked up again.

"oooohhh Death eaters and lame ass Lords." Hannah said and Lauren started to cry.

"Well where are you from and who are you?" Harry demanded.

"Not from here…" Hannah said and Lauren cracked up again.

"Well obviously" Harry sighed.

"Let's go to Dumbledore" harry said hurryingly.

"Dumb-bell-door?" Lauren asked stupidly.

"Shouldn't it be dumb-door-bell?" Hannah teased.

"He is the most powerful wizard on the face of this earth" Ron snapped.

"And the best headmaster" Harry added.

"Ok we get who he is" Hannah laughed.

"Did you know your part of a movie?" Lauren queried.

"Lets go" Harry said, mannishly. Ron grabbed Lauren's wrist. She in turn grabbed his upper arm and pulled him towards her.

"Did you know you have dirt on your nose?" Lauren said, imitating Hermione.

"I heard you wished to see me Harry." Dumbledore said peering through his glasses. Lauren pulled her wrist out of Ron's firm grip and glomped him. Very tightly and had fake tears in her eyes.

"Oh it has been horrible Professor Dumbledore!" She cried and turned to Hannah. Hannah ran up to him as well.

"They hurt us!" Hannah cried and Dumbledore tried to comfort them. Lauren and Hannah were experts at crocodile tears and being very chibi.

"That boy Ron accused me of horrible things like being a nasty death eater. I don't even know what that is. I just ended up here with my best mate Hannah. He..He…hurt me! I'm so scared! Please help me!"

"I'm sorry if we did something wrong, please don't let them hurt us anymore!" Hannah cried and Dumbledore took it all in and glared at Harry and Ron slightly.

"You're not from around here are you girls?" He asked kindly. Lauren laughed and whispered in Hannah's ear.

"Those are his fucking words of comfort? Isn't he supposed to be great and all and dudeish?" Hannah snorted and hid her grin in the old coot's beard.

"At least mine involved Kansas!" Hannah whispered to Lauren.

"No sir" Hannah said putting the tears back on, finally answering Dumbledore's question.

"I'm so scared, where are we? Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Lauren asked.

"Firstly you are at Hogwarts, secondly we are wizards not witches and thirdly you interrupted my cushion cleaning" harry snapped.

"Cushion cleaning? Why were you cushion cleaning?" Ron queried, raising his eyebrow. Harry shifted from foot to foot and mumbled a 'It's fun to do when no one else is around.' Lauren and Hannah held back giggles.

"You're not gay are you?" Ron asked.

"Can we get back to the point boys?" Dumbledore asked.

"Did you hurt these girls?" Dumbledore asked Ron.

"No I didn't Harry threw them in the corner!" Ron babbled.

"THAT'S COZ I THOUGHT THEY WERE EVIL!" Harry yelled.

"How could faces like this be evil?" Lauren said pouting. Hannah and Lauren turned in the Headmaster embrace and winked at the confuzzled boys.

"It's okay ladies, I'm sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are very sorry for hurting you." Dumbledore said and patted their shoulders. "Now how about we sit down and discuss whats going here?"

"So by what I have heard, you two have fallen through a portal and come into this dimension. I suspect a spell, though I know of none." Dumbledore said.

"So will we be able to go back?" Hannah asked. "I really like the idea of being inside another dimension but it isn't the best for my nails. Every time I travel anywhere I break one." Hannah sulked.

"It's so typical of you" Lauren laughed, checking her own long nails.

"We just turned on the television and then we touched the screen after sniffing whiz fizz and then I pushed Lauren in and she grabbed me and pulled me with her" Hannah explained.

"How can a TV be a portal thingy?" Lauren asked, finally looking up from her nails. Lauren looked around the office and spotted a mirror. She walked over to the mirror.

"God your hot Lauren" she said to herself.

"Yer you are" Ron muttered.

"My hair is flat, my make-up… I'm not even wearing make-up!" she said in horror.

"Lauren calm down, it's not like there is anybody worth looking good for in this world type thingo" Hannah said comfortingly. Lauren smiled at her through the mirror and turned around. She then smiled at Dumbledore.

"Do you think this skirt makes my butt look bigger?" And Dumbledore hid a very wide smile and shook his head.

"Well what about me?" Hannah gave her best French pout. "Don't I look good as well? Harry? Ron? Professor?" Then Hannah turned to Lauren "LAUREN!" And Lauren nodded in reply. Hannah giggled.

"So what happens now?" Hannah asked serious for once. Harry and Ron looked to Dumbledore.

"You girls will have to stay here until we can send you back home. And right at the moment it is time for dinner, so if no one minds, lets go down for that." Dumbledore said. "Harry and Ronald can show you around, and then we will find a house for you two to stay in for the moment."


End file.
